1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to processing information in an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for processing information in an aircraft in which the information has different security levels.
2. Background
Platforms, such as aircraft, have different systems that provide the functionality of the aircraft. For example, with fighter aircraft, this type of platform has a number of different systems. These systems include, for example, controls, displays, weapons, communications, navigation, radar, and other suitable systems.
With older aircraft, such as the F-15 Eagle and the F/A-18 Hornet, information is handled at a single security level. The information in these systems may be handled at a secret security level. As a result, all personnel handling the aircraft who may have access to this information have the security clearance needed.
With newer aircraft and aircraft currently being designed, the different systems in the aircraft have a capability to process information at multiple security levels. Multiple security levels may be used to reduce the requirements for personnel handling different portions of the aircraft. For example, it may be desirable to have maintenance people with a lower security clearance level than currently present for aircraft that only have a single level of security. In this manner, costs for maintenance personnel may be decreased. Further, availability of maintenance personnel for maintaining platforms also may be increased.
With multiple levels of security in systems in an aircraft, persons with a higher security level are able to access the different systems with that security level or lower in aircraft. A person with a lower security level is able to access only those systems or portions of systems for which the person has clearance.
With respect to processing information, this separation of information and the handling of information is referred to as Multiple Levels of Security (MLS). A number of challenges is present in maintaining separation of information for different levels of security. Systems that are designed with Multiple Levels of Security may be evaluated using Fail Safe Design Assurance (FSDA) specifications from the National Security Agency (NSA). Under this specification, systems need to pass or are certified using formal mathematical methods and simulations to meet the desired specifications.
In designing systems that handle information with different levels of security, a number of techniques have been used. For example, one technique provides the user only the privileges needed for a particular function. As a result, if improper access is gained to one part of the system, access to other parts of the system are not provided. Further, other techniques include breaking the system up into smaller components. Also, in designing these systems, the ability to access one system should not allow access to other systems. Further, with system settings, the system should fail in a more secure level rather than a less secure level. As a result, information having a lower designation requires a decision of an appropriate authority or person to reduce the level of security of the information.
With the different requirements to design and implement systems that handle information with multiple levels of security, time and expense is needed to develop these systems. Further, many times these systems are larger in size, weight, and expense than desired when used in aircraft.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.